1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed generally to tweezers and, more particularly, to tweezers with multipurpose tips. Moreover, the invention is directed to tweezers having additional functionality including a scoop.
2. Related Art
Typical prior art tweezers have tips used for grasping objects. These tips are typically configured such that they may only be able to grasp using a single aspect of the tips. In that regard, the tips are only usable for a single purpose whether the tips are pointed, rounded or flat. Accordingly, if a user wants to grasp different objects they may have to utilize the single functional tips as they can. Alternatively, the user may have to use a different set of tweezers having different tip shapes in order to grasp different objects or objects in different ways. This results in the tweezers being less useful in that they only have a single purpose and accordingly a user would not be able to fully utilize a set of tweezers for multiple objects or being able to use the tweezers to grasp objects in different ways.
Additionally, typically tweezers do not have additional functionality to provide the ability to scoop and gather small objects. In this regard, a user using tweezers to move and manipulate small objects may have the need to gather such small objects and carry them or transport them to a desired location. This results in a user needing to have an additional device to help gather and hold the small objects. This results in having more devices or alternatively increased costs and a need to exchange one device for another in the typical use of working with objects.
Accordingly, there is a need for tweezers that have multi purpose tips that are useful for grasping different objects or for grasping objects in different ways. Moreover, there is a need for tweezers to have additional functionality in order to scoop, transport, and/or gather small objects.